Winter's warm touch
by Statchar
Summary: Kaiya hardly knew a thing about her mother, but everything about her father–the legendary hero –everyone told tales about him and about his heroics. The reality was far from her cheerful dreams and especially about her mother, Kaguya. Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome. Naruto will still be in plenty of POV's, but I found him limited in his scope, and Kaiya will be more conscious of those around her. I do plan on Naruto getting plenty of POV's.**

* * *

She felt the kunai sink in, but the true tell came from his pained gasp. She twisted, and pulled upwards, and immediately, blood gushed out from underneath his arm. Her hand was coated dark, and felt steaming from the hot blood.

She pulled herself free and shoved away the body that fell on her. He hit the ground, and he paid him no mind.

Though she saw it, rocks pelted her from behind and threw her to the ground. She felt the stings everywhere, from head to toe. Pulsating hot with every hit.

_Never stop moving_

She rolled, getting to her feet. Her eyes told her of pointed weapons coming for her. She spun, exerting chakra to deflect the projectiles. One of the techniques of the Hyuga. She finished her technique, leaving snow, dirt and pine dancing wildly in the air.

There were so many of them. Unmarked shinobi that hid in the trees and bushes, plenty were on her and her friend, but many more on her father.

She should've seen this with her eyes, not when they were already being attacked. Kaiya jumped backward, smoke bombs left in her wake.

It was then when she saw it, up ahead, behind the line of the enemy. She watched as a sword pierced through his gut, its end stuck out from the other side, deep and wide.

No. This couldn't be.

They dared.

None of this should've happened.

They would pay.

She felt something expunge from herself. The landscape around her exploded, the water beneath her feet buckled under. The trees and boulders shot away, and with it the enemy.

She shot a hand forward, and she pulled him away with an invisible force. She met with him a technique, a ball of power that crashed into him. It tore through his armor, shattered it like butter. He was propelled away, crashing into trees.

Kaiya brought her hands to her eyes, something was in them, something was wrong. Her hands were shaking, and everything in sight was strange. Her byakugan had deactivated. She looked around, trying to find any threat. Nothing. Her eyes pulsated, stinging with pain but she kept them open.

It was then her father came to her, the blade still lodged in his stomach. He bent forward, hands rested on his knees, a little smile. So unbothered and carefree.

She stared at him, bewildered. "You're…"

"Of course, I'm fine," he pulled the sword out of him without so much as a whimper. "To be honest, I hardly noticed it, like a needle,"

Another wave of pain shot through her eyes, she hissed, and tore off her mask. "My eyes, what's wrong with my eyes?"

It was not like the byakugan, that was a sensation that she was used too.

Her father hummed, "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with you, I know what it is,"

"huh?" she looked at her father but he was looking at their surroundings, his eyes lids had a orange tint.

"A gift from your mom," he said, he pointed at her reflection. "Take a look in the water."

What did her mother have to do with this?

She looked in the still water and found her reflection. It wasn't normal, a bruise around her temple, the horns, but the unusual part was her eyes. Instead of the white eyes of the byakugan, it was replaced by rippled eyes.

"That's the Rinnegan,"

What? Why did that sound familiar? "These things come from my mother?"

"Yeah, but she…had them differently, I guess she could do that,"

She continued to study her eyes, her father fetched her mask from the water. He fanned it, trying to air dry.

"Here, put it on, it's not something others should know right now,"

"why?"

"It's complicated, and it'll take some time to explain."

"Okay," she replied. she looked around, shinobi stuck out from the water, injured or dead. She didn't find Inojin as any of those on the ground.

"Come out," her father called out.

"Lord Hokage," he erupted from the bushes. Scuffed up–like herself–Shikadai had his mask cracked and cradled his arm. "Dislocated my shoulder,"

"Other than that, you look fine,"

Inojin grunted as it was fixed into place.

Her father made clones, each fanned out and searched the bodies and looked out for reinforcements.

The nearest person stirred, and everyone was on him. Her father was the first one to him.

"To think I got hit, I lost a little of my touch. Thankfully, you'd have to do a hell of lot more than stab me,"

He stepped on his knee, and it cracked. The man screamed, but her father wasn't done and broke his wrists. Hands signs would be useless, or at least painful. It was a strange sight to see her father so brutal.

"I might've been more merciful, but you also attacked my shinobi to try and kill me,"

"You –you won't get anything out of me." He said through clenched teeth. He was obviously in pain, he flinched at the slightest movement made by her father.

"Are you a father?" no answer, "either way, I don't really need to hurt you more to get answers. You guys are well trained, but some twenty something isn't enough. Poison coated weapons for certain,"

He placed a hand on his arm, wrapped it tightly. The man's eyes opened so widely, she thought it might pop off. His mouth opened in a silent scream, and he started to shake.

"No more, please,"

What did he do?

"Don't worry, you won't die. But I can't be having you escaping." Her father said. He touched his stained coat, and his hands formed several signs. In front, a large toad appeared from smoke.

"Naruto," the toad bowed.

He nodded, "Sorry to disturb you, but would you mind bringing our guest to the intelligence division?"

A long tongue slid out from the toad and wrapped the man. He panicked and yelled as the toad consumed him. The toad was big and fat when it did so, it was a little disturbing.

Shikadai broke the silence. "Do you think we might be able to trace the poison? My uncle might be able to do that,"

"Good idea," her father said. He fell to his knee, and many clones began to disperse. She gasped and stepped forward.

"Lord Hokage?" Shikadai said.

He took a deep breath, "Just a moment, mind handing the poison to the toad? One of them should have a jar or something,"

"Are you sure?"

He glowed fiery gold that casted shadows. She remembered seeing this, but it was always far and between and used as demonstration.

"Yeah," he muttered. If her father said he would okay, then that was it.

She carefully approached a body, but he had no more chakra running through him. She searched the body, looking for any indicators of who they might be, but found nothing. She did find the jar of poison that they had seemingly coated with their arms. A dark purple liquid.

Then her father came by, seemingly already recovered from the posion. He mentioned for the jar and took it from her. He held the tiny jar and inspected it. "If only Sakura were around,"

"Who's that?" she asked.

"An old friend," he said. "You didn't get hit, did you? How about you, Shikadai?"

Both replied that they hadn't.

"Good," he said. He formed more clones again and each dispersed to the other shinobi, "Let's go, we don't want to be late,"

Shikadai protested, "Right away? Shouldn't we–"

"Don't question the Hokage," her father said. "Think about it first, we don't want the impression that something went wrong. Now let's go,"

"Right away," Shikadai said. He rearranged his mask and tightened his belt. Her father ran ahead, and they made sure to keep up.

She gave it some thought, "Are you saying that it might be one of the Kages that done this?"

"We'll find out,"

Kaiya peered behind at the numerous bodies left behind. How many of them were her doing? what were these eyes that was apparently a gift from her mother?

* * *

Shikadai took a long drag of his cigarette, its end burning bright red. He rested his legs on a stool. He blew it out, clouding in front of him. Despite how relaxed he looked, his eyes were furrowed, and eyes darted from building to building from the perch.

"How did you get even that?" she replied. Her eyes had returned to normal, but they still felt strange. "You're still a couple years from getting them,"

"My dad," His face twitched, "You know what they say, old–"

"I should tell your mother,"

He coughed, hacking out the smoke. "I think I'd rather die than face my mom, jeez, but it would be rather funny to see what my mom would do to my dad first,"

"Is she really that strict?" she asked.

Shikadai smothered out his cigarette in an empty tray. "Kaiya, you wouldn't believe,"

Still, to have a mother around. She was lucky she guessed, some didn't have a mother who was alive. Then again…

She stared out at the frigid window, seeing the endless snow fall over the houses. The land of snow was aptly named. Far north and cold. She could see her breath. The city was alit with houses darted around below.

Above, northern lighted danced in the sky. It was beautiful.

What was her mother doing? Was she truly sick? Did she miss her?

"What do you know about the Five Kage summit?" she asked.

Shikadai decided to lightt another cigarette again, "Well, last time, there was a war that broke out by Madara Uchiha, who was actually Obito Uchiha,"

"Other than the obvious?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "My dad told me the Kages have their own channel to communicate. So there's no need for this,"

"Unless it was important," she replied. He nodded. Like a war was to be declared, or if they thought that channel was compromised. If it was a war, then she would be her father's age when it broke out.

It was strange to think that her father was seventeen when be became the legendary hero. Her greatest accomplishment? Perhaps being a member of the Anbu at fifteen, she wasn't certain if she was ready for something like this.

"Something that threatens the peace," she muttered out loud. If only to be hopeful.

"Probably," Shikadai yawned. "You know, I don't know why the Hokage chose me to be his guard."

"Technically, I did, because he asked me to come. Then he said to get someone I work well with,"

He raised a brow, "Really? Kinda strange, we might be Anbu but there's more people who are experienced,"

Adults, rather than teenagers. She was sixteen, and relatively new the Anbu.

_There's nothing better than experiencing it first hand_

"Guess my dad wants us to learn," she sighed.

"Is he like that?" he asked.

"Yeah," They sat in silence for a little while, before her phone flickered with a message. It was her father, asking them to come to the main floor. "Time to go,"

They left immediately, leaving their room that was given by the Samurai, the neutral host of the Five Kage summit.

They weren't allowed any masks, and she couldn't help but have a stray hand go past her temple to the oddity on top of her head.

"What's got you worried?" Shikadai asked. They went down the hall and down the stairs.

Damn, already caught. "I wondered if during the war is where my parents met."

"You never asked?"

"Have you asked about where your parents met?"

He blinked, "huh, I see your point. Who would want to know that stuff?" She stared. "Riiiight, I'm an idiot,"

"True," she replied. They entered another hall, and they encountered another party of three. She had to wonder if it was one of them that attacked them. Obviously, they were noticed. A woman, with the hat labeled the Tsuchikage, two other shinobi shadowed her.

"Hmm, now you look familiar." She stared at her. Petite with dark short hair. She crossed her arms. From what she knew, the daughter of the former, late tsuchikage.

_Whether you like it or not, they'll know you eventually, so embrace it_

It's why she wore the mask. Kaiya blinked and looked to the side, but she forced herself to look into her eyes. They stopped in the hall.

"Lady Tsuchikage," she muttered.

She nodded and hummed. "Ah, I remember you from one of those chuunin exams. Hard to forget such a unique looking young woman,"

Kaiya felt her hand twitch, but she quelled an old urge. Whether the Tsuchikage noticed it, she gave no indication.

Kurotsuchi, the current Tsuchikage. Her father had been assassinated by Sasuke Uchiha by along with all the other Kages at the time.

Kurotsuchi hummed again, "That's not quite it, but I can't place it."

"My father, maybe, the Hokage," she replied. Hardly anyone seemed to know that her father was the Hokage. Thought, she didn't quite know why she revealed that information.

"Oh," Her eyes widened, "I see it. No wonder the previous Hokage was interested in you. The daughter of _the _hero himself. Y'know, I thought that Naruto–The Hokage–hadn't married this entire time. A private person, like myself,"

Great, now she had the terrible image of the Tsuchikage hitting on her father. She hated it. Her father was still with her mother, no matter where she was.

"Lady Tsuchikage, it is time,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

They left for the main hall. Was it possible that they were responsible for the attack? The land of Stone wasn't known for their poison.

* * *

He rested his chin on his hands, listening to the other Kage speak.

"How about you tell us why you had us travel here, Lord Mizukage," Naruto asked. The previous Mizukage, Mei Terumi, was another person that kept appearing. One that died along with him.

The man looked deep, and hard in his eyes. So he immediately knew that it was about him, or connected to him.

"Lord Hokage," he muttered. "I've ordered this meeting because I've heard of disturbing news. I've had a couple of sources say that they've encountered Sasuke Uchiha,"

It gave him little thought. There wasn't much reason for Sasuke to show up. All it did, was make him think of Kaguya. It made his heart flutter, and he yearned for her to finally see their beautiful daughter again.

Would she she glad?

"so what do you have to say about this accusation Lord Hokage?"

"What?" he blinked, it took a moment to register. He shrugged, and crossed his arms. "what accusation?"

"Did you truly kill Sasuke Uchiha? After all, we never did recover his body,"

"Reanimation isn't a new concept," he replied. They all shifted their eyes from him, "As far I know, Orochimaru is still alive and kicking. And, If Sasuke was back. I doubt he would risk getting spotted without killing me first. After all, I was the only one to stop him."

Some of the Kage muttered to themselves. Whether they believed him or not, it didn't matter. He didn't need this to devolve in some meaningless war. Something was going on that was for certain. He didn't know whether to trust any of these Kage,

"Is it possible that he is trying to recover the Tailed Beasts?"

"Like I've said before, the Uchiha have a history of teleportation and dimensional techniques.

The Mizukage spoke again, "We still need to do something about the tailed beasts. Despite all our attempts, the only Tailed Beast we have is in the Hokage, The Nine-tails,"

Naruto sighed, "Like I said before, how are we supposed to copy the eyes of Uchiha? Those are kekkei-genkai. I've found none in this world, the only other possibilities are in those unavailable to us,"

"If Sasuke Uchiha is truly alive, then wouldn't he gather the tailed beasts again?" the Tsuchikage said.

Naruto leaned back against his chair. His shinobi, Shikadai, and Kaiya kept a careful eye around everyone. The four other kage and their own shinobi.

The other Kage discussed things about Sasuke and the tailed beasts. Worthless things to speak about.

He can only think about more useful things, like those of Kaguya's family. Perhaps, they finally arrived? Who was responsible for the attack?

He glanced at his daughter, it would be best, she would finally meet her mother that was always at the back of her mind, no matter how much she tried to downplay it.

What would they both think? He wanted to see it, nothing else mattered. He would crush those of Kaguya's enemies. They were responsible for them separating, for Kaiya's anguish.

He shouldn't get ahead of himself, wishes and dreams hardly ever came to fruition. It was hope, and he hoped the day finally arrived.

* * *

**A/N: I'll take another look when i'm not too drunk**


	2. Chapter 2

With the end of the summit, they left for home. It was irregular that three shinobi escort a Kage, only two were allowed inside as Inojin had been left out from the meeting. While they exchanged what had happened, her mind was plagued with her own thoughts.

They began to relax once they reached the borders of The Land of Fire, and they felt safe to converse about the current state of affairs.

"What's going to happen?" They asked, or rather, the general question that was raised toward their Hokage.

Naruto gazed back at them and turned toward the moon.

"There's definitely something going on behind the scenes." He replied. "Honestly, I was expecting something more afterward. Though, this might speak of the intelligence of the enemy."

"Enemy?" Inojin asked.

"Whoever is speaking of Sasuke Uchiha, and of the whereabouts of the Tailed Beasts." There was a long pause as they thought about this. "Someone's moving to cause all this unease, and doubt. To cause distrust in one another, what better way than to rattle the Kage?"

It was Shikadai that spoke. "A nightmare. Waking up one morning to find someone missing. It's practically the one thing that my dad would say about those times."

Kaiya couldn't help but think about how there was power in a name. Sasuke Uchiha. Either name gripped people with fear. Yet, it was only her father that held no such thing. In contrast, people revered the name of her dad. She had heard of such occasions of parents naming their children after him.

The Hokage spoke once again. "That's not something I can really answer. I can only say that it caused a lot of paranoia. The people complied out of fear, and resistance was cut at the stem. Any leaders wound up dead. If you want to know more, you're better off asking others."

The fantastical stories of children shared in their circles in hushed whispers. Things they overheard from their parents or from shinobi. Grand, destructive techniques, Giant beasts prowling, dead men fighting. When she was growing up, she thought most of these stories were exaggerated by the children, to glorify the accomplishments of her parents.

Though, now, it was strange to think that it was all real. That her father truly did die at the end of the war, at the hands of Madara Uchiha who had achieved a godly status of power. Yet he still stood, alive and well from some strange technique.

Quite a thought that she wasn't meant to be born. Her mother's name wasn't famous, so she wasn't some renown kunoichi. Apparently just some Hyuuga, but even then, there was no mention of someone with that name in the clan.

Inojin asked the question they were all wondering. "What could they want? Another war?"

"If it's the Uchiha, then he would want the Tailed Beasts again." Shikadai said. "Though, he was the one who consolidated them in the first place. And even our Hokage doesn't know where they are."

While her thoughts centered around it, she couldn't help but rub her eyes. It had been bothering her ever since it came up a couple days ago. Yet, her father had insisted on utmost secrecy regarding it.

Dusk approached. The sun cast long shadows of trees and mountains over the land. Orange light laid throughout the horizon, but darkness was quickly gaining. She could see the lights of a city up ahead.

"We'll stay there for tonight." The Hokage said. "I've had a couple teams stationed here, so we can relax for now. I doubt there will be anyone brave enough to attack us."

* * *

What more to say other than her father was strange? He just...Didn't get quite along with others, even though so many others looked up to him. There was that, detached way about him.

His idea of a private place, with no ears hearing was at a theater with many people just below. This wasn't a movie either, instead there were stagehands preparing for a play to be performed. The seats were barely half-filled, and she could hardly see quality service and architecture in the building. It didn't seem that high end, but what did she know? Okiro City was known for its theaters and plays and movies in the Land of Fire.

"Have you ever heard of the ancient tale of the Rabbit Goddess?" Her father asked.

Wasn't this supposed to be about all the questions about her eyes? Still, she would be patient. It was one thing that her father taught her.

"No." she replied. Her interest lay in recent history, down to the Great Clan days and ahead of that history. Folklore and legends weren't really a part of it.

A soft smile appeared on his lips. "Not particularly famous, it's pretty rare of theaters to do this play all that frequently."

"Once upon a time, a woman came to the world full of strife and conflict. With a visage resembling a rabbit, it seemed she was not of this world. She put a stop to the wars. I guess that's just the gist of it."

He spoiled it all, but her father seemed to know she didn't come here to watch it. She was not interested in it at all. It seemed silly to think of a woman with rabbit ears, and rabbit-like legs. Kinda silly, how was that supposed to be put in a play? Though, putting an end to wars was something else.

"Why plays?" Kaiya asked. Her father's youth was significantly different than in his adulthood. Loud, non-studious, and dumb. Some words that Shikamaru and his other friends had told of her.

"Well, your mother was pretty old fashioned, living in another age. I think she would like these. As long as they're not super dumb, y'know, like those surrounding plays about me." He laughed.

They sat on a balcony; any others were unoccupied except for the other one across the theatre. Of course, she had seen of movies posters detailing the various exploits of her father. She guessed there were play renditions of that too.

"Is this really the place to talk about my...situation?"

"It's as good as any." Her father replied. "So what kind of questions do you have?"

"Well, what is this Rinnegan?"

"It's an very old eye power."

"A blood line?" she asked. Like the sharingan and byakugan?

Naruto took a deep breath. "No, not even. It will probably be only unique to you, or your uh…anyways, it's old and powerful."

Flashes of throwing back ninja came to her mind. Yet, information came to her again. Those of Madara, and Sasuke Uchiha. Whispers of power that had been accomplished.

"Is…My mom an Uchiha or something? Or of a Hyuuga?"

A big belly laugh erupted from her dad and he did not stop for a long while. "Sasuke's the last. Though, I'm not surprised you heard of both of their eye powers. Yes, both did have the Rinnegan."

Who didn't hear of it? As it was told, her father had a reputation even before the wars. The fourth great war, and the hidden war. Saving the village from Pain, a Rinnegan user.

It almost made her panic. She shook, she flowed a hand through her hair, only to feel the horns that grew atop her head. No, the Uchiha didn't have horns, nor did the Hyuuga.

"So…this power I have." Kaiya couldn't finish it. Power to level an entire village, to start wars, to be almost unmatched. "My mother, how does she come into this?"

Her father smiled. "You were definitely exceptional before, but now, your potential has grown. Of course, that doesn't mean you're untouchable."

Three fought. Three dead. All without an eye power.

"Kaiya." He said. "The reason I don't tell you about your mother. Is that I never know when you might meet her, if ever. She's the only one who could tell you about your heritage. You're definitely one part of the obtaining the Rinnegan. The other, through the Sage of Six Paths."

The sage of Six Paths. Another legend, but a source of chakra for people all around the world.

The play had finally started to begin. The lights dimmed, music began to play and the crowd began to quiet.

"As far as I know, you do have general abilities of the Rinnegan…"

He explained them. Repulsing and recalling. Revival. Summons. Possession. And other strange abilities. Her mind was reeling from all the information. It only made her want to actually know something familiar, instead of all these strange things she didn't know.

"These people working in the background, who do you think it is?"

"It just might be some fools trying to stir up a war over something dumb and un-worthwhile; Hardly anything is worth that. It just might be to remove me, for things to go back the way it was. Or, it might be another foe. One I've been waiting for."

"That is?" She asked. Her father glanced but didn't answer. Instead, he sat and watched the play that had been playing throughout their talk. "Is that everything?"

He nodded. She made an excuse to see her friends. She wasn't interested in seeing the play. Though, she did cast one last glance toward the play. The woman that played the rabbit goddess had horns.

Strange, that didn't look like a rabbit.

* * *

Naruto watched the rest of the play. Though, the person playing her looked nothing like Kaguya. No long, white hair. No byakugan and Rinnegan. Beauty that could not compare. One of the only aspects they got right was the horns, but not the exact style. Fashioned after a particular species of rabbit with antlers. Instead of a single one, like Kaiya.

Kaguya had told him little of that time. She was powerful when she had arrived, overpowering many others. Her objective was to the plant the tree, and once she'd eaten the fruit, all the fighting had been put to a stop.

The play seemed too hopeful. Picturing Kaguya as saintly, virtuous, and kind. Asking of power of the moon to put a stop to the wars, and as it was granted, all it took was a simple display of power for everyone to bend the knee. A rather distorted interpretation.

Naruto doubted it was like that. She had been driven by fear, powered by something she had arrived with, and killed many before the rulers realized it was fruitless.

There were other depictions of this play, and this did not cut it. Though, perhaps Kaguya would like it. Being an attempted savior of the world before realizing it could not be saved. Hmm, maybe she would like that. Though, killing a great deal of people would appeal to her.

He left the theatre and decided to wander the late-night city. There was still plenty of people wandering the streets. Though, on occasion, he decided to take a empty walkway, or alley.

Naruto had ordered the teams to keep watch on the outer borders of the city and of his own daughter. None were within. Of course, he had mentioned in public about wanting to catch a play here at the Five Kage Summit.

Even then, it didn't matter where he wanted it. He could sense evil intention.

It didn't matter.

Even when he was ambushed, seals to keep him trapped.

None of it.

Shadow clones that surrounded him, blades pointed at his vital points and heart. Or even a seal designed to stop the flow of his chakra. In an attempt to make him powerless.

The man's name was not important.

"I got you." He said.

"Thought you would have another go." Naruto said. The seal stopped his own chakra, but not Kurama's.

The head of Kurama surrounded him, and he felt those shadow clones blades sink within his legs and arms. He dispelled them all, and it was the original that stayed in front, blade pointed at his heart.

The man's eyes widened in fear, but Naruto held him in place. He grabbed a hold of his wrist, and no matter how he resisted he could not break free.

"Let me go!" He screamed.

"Trying to scare me by threatening to kill me?" Naruto asked.

The blade was still pointed at his chest. Naruto stepped forward, and felt the blade sink in. Blood oozed from his wound. Naruto leaned forward, closer to his assassin.

"What the fuck, you're crazy!" The man said.

"It's like a needle. I died once before remember?." Naruto chuckled. He placed a hand over his head. "Now. Tell me who the hell hired you."

"You think I made it this far without having a code? I made a good living out of it!"

"Who said anything about you living?" Naruto said. All he had to do, was make him encounter Kurama. Who was all too eager but to please. Even the most seasoned shinobi wouldn't be afraid of them. Only the users of the Mangekyou Sharingan could say so.

The man writhed and screamed within his grasp. "please! Please! Let me live!"

"Then tell me who hired you." Naruto demanded.

"It was a middleman!" He pleaded. "Daichi, he worked for my client! I get told the target, I kill or capture. I was told to capture you! That's all I know I swear!"

It was Kurama that spoke. "I'm pretty sure that's everything. Who else could stand me?"

Naruto sighed. This was it? Was this only the work of some scum? He broke his neck and the assassin dropped to the floor.

The tailed beasts were related if he was to be captured. Only two people knew of the locations of them all. At least, he could confirm that information. Far too many people were interested in the power of the tailed beasts.

He would need to know whether other Kage were attacked in a similar manner. The sand was the first obvious place to confirm such a thing, as they had good relations for a long time. Plenty of marriages had occurred between them, but even then, he had to make sure to rule them out.

Still. It still left the Kaguya's relatives in the mix. The tailed beasts were what they needed. He still needed a confirmation before he could awaken her.


End file.
